goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mosconi's Lounge
Archive One Hisana Entered Hisana YO YO YO!!! IT'S HISANA!!! *deafening silence*....... Richie *playing Pac-man* Wokka wokka wokka wokka wokka, mudda fukkas. Hisana Yo, bar lady! Get meh some chocolate drinks. Steve Hey Richie, Hisana whats going on? Richie *still playing Pac-man* Wokka! Steve *plays Galaga* Puh puh puh Fasha*plays on the dance mat while drinking a smoothie* this is the life! Multi-tasking Fasha *playing dragonball heroes* This is boring! theres only one thing to do, MULTI-TASK *Starts singing while playing dragonball heroes* Tap the rhythm against the floor, To look for another door I am slipping, Into the mystery of the night. I know there is an easier way, But it is my choice anyway Don't let me waste my time in futile thinking anymore. Fated not to be tamed. Watch me, I never will lean upon you. I can go...by myself. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom! Oooooooooh! Nobody taught me to hint, Win a happy life of a dream I'm not waiting for a fortune teller. I feel that my wish will come true I've never thought ahead to that luck Is it my treasure? Tell me what I've really looked for. Fancy came to my mind. It leads me to somewhere far away. Distant place, distant time. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom, There's a lot of things to do. Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. Fly in the freedom, Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Fly in the freedom, I'll never stop my steps. If I believe in myself, I know that I can, sure I know. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom, There's a lot of things to see. Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. Fly in the freedom, Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Fly in the freedom, Dreams are always around me. Oh, it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me, sure I know. Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. (Starts drinking smoothie) It Begins Several months after the defeat of the demon, John has used the Dragon Balls to repair the damage done in the fight. Almost all the damage... Aphida -sitting at the bar, looking unkept, her hair dirty, her clothes ripped, and her eyes baggy from lack of sleep- Cuco: '*In the lounge a little bit far from Aphida, crosses arms, says nothing* *Thoughts: Gotta watch over her, I can't let her kill herself like this...* John: *sighs* Aphida can you at least tell me why you ran away from everyone? 'Jack '*Asleep at the far end of the bar, not looking much better than Aphida, several empty beer bottles in front of him* Fasha: -looks sad while slowly playing with her smoothie using her straw-.... Roxanne: Come on, just try to cheer up Fasha:.... 'Aphida The only person I needed is gone, but I can take care of myself now. John: Alright you need anything though? Cuco: '*Walks in* Hello guys. *Sarcasm* We're ALLLL looking so excited today. 'Jack '*Growls in his sleep* Fasha: -cries- Roxanne: Come on lets just try some kareoke, you want to sing your favourite song Fasha: .... No, I'm not in the mood >_> 'Aphida Like there's something to be excited about.... Cuco: 'Not really in the mood to rap. Everyone is sad, so I won't do it. (A young man wearing a black and orange vest, with a scarf tied around his waist, and simple training pants, with wild, light green hair, walks into the bar) Young Man. I don't care what I have... just get me a drink. 'Aphida -lifts up her face, revealing a scouter that soon beeps- Looks like you all have company. Cuco: '*Looks over at the Man* Uh... and you are? *Crosses arms* Young Man. (Drinking an Appletini) I exist, but I don't. I'm a human, but I'm not. (Laughs) I'm nothing. Fasha: -stops crying- what on earth is happening...? Roxanne: .... ''There's an explosion and the sky lights up for a split second. '''Aphida I give you guys a warning and you just ignore it. Waiter. Get me a drink. Young Man. On my tab, Waiter. Aphida No. I don't need help, espically not from a stranger. Young Man. Sheesh. Another Appletini, then. (Sips the last of his) Fasha: O_O did you just notice that Roxanne:Yes, what was that? Cuco: '*Sits down* Coke, please. I'm a recovering alcoholic. 'Aphida -the waiter comes with her drink that she gulps down in a few seconds- Fine, if I have to get off my ass, I will. I know it's what that bastard'd want me to do... -gets up, not paying the waiter, then ITs away- Young Man. (Drinks another appletini) Fasha: -walks away and goes to bar area- One coke please. Cuco: '*Drinks can of coke, crushes it, then flies to the explosion site* John: *Follows Cuco* Moscuna's Lounge ''The heroes, and their genderbent selves enter. '''Bear On the way over here, I was thinking it'd be a better idea to use The Lookout as a place for me and my group to stay. It's kinda our headquaters, anyway. Jack 'Yeah, whatever *Walks straight to bar* 'Jacqueline 'Eh sure *Looking at Jack* The hell is up with him? 'Bear Well, his wife lost her memory and moved away, his kids don't even acknowledge him, and we almost killed a very good man. He deserves a few drinks, at least. Jack '*Already drinking quite a lot* 'Jacqueline 'That sounds tragic...Well, I cope with things better than he does *Sits down* 'Bear You mean split personalities? -steps onto the kareoke stage- 'Jacqueline '*Eyes wide* How... 'Jack '*Sitting at bar, his arm twitches and he drops a bottle, he starts shuddering lightly, and smiling in a creepy manner*